Call It A Love Story
by TruestBlue
Summary: You can call this book a diary. You can call it fact, or fantasy, or fiction. But most of all, you can call it a love story. Above all else, I have loved... HPDM! Slash, Sex. Lang.
1. You Can Call It The Start

_Call It a Love Story_

_(Life changes for the boys when Harry reads Draco's diary one night.)_

_Author's Note: HPDM, slash, language, sex! That should be it. Hints of HGBZ later, maybe._

_Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions…_

_Beta: Beta-d by the lovely Epitome of Distraction!!!_

_Call-It-A-Love-Story_

They were drunk: undeniably so. And Ronald Weasley was the sloppiest, craziest drunk you ever will or will ever hope to see.

It was his idea to crash the legendary Slytherin Saturday night party. Hemione was drunk, yes, but still not stupid by any means. She vetoed his idea in her stupor, but was still in the mood for something risky.

Harry, even after two and a half bottles of firewhiskey remained placid. He'd always been a quiet drunk. And you know what they say about those quiet ones.

_(A/N: If you don't; that's just sad. Get off the computer and get some culture, you fanboy/girl)_

Straight-faced and composed, he acted as if he were sober. Under the influence of alcohol, though, Harry couldn't control a single word that he said. And he remembered everything. It was almost as effective as vitaserum for him. The few social filters he had between his brain and his mouth were gone, and everything he was thinking (even in passing) came out.

Loudly.

"I say we raid their rooms," Harry proposed, perfectly serious. "No one's in there right now. They'll be at the party."

Hermione let out a somewhat ridiculous giggle and winked at Harry. She always got a bit too touchy-feely with her male friends when drunk. They figured it was all that sexual frustration that had built up, with her doing nothing but reading and all.

"I think it's a marvelous idea."

It was a miracle no one heard the trio as they clumped loudly down the stone steps. Harry, Ron and Hermione stalked awkwardly into the Slytherin rooms with mischief glinting in their eyes and alcohol heavy on their breath.

"Mione, look," Ron giggled through his drunken stupor. "They don't have… Voldemort posters!"

Hermione burst out laughing at the less-than-funny joke, her big brown eyes tearing up.

"Ron, that made me want to kill myself." Harry intoned, perfectly serious.

The trio picked through the somewhat boring personal items until they got to a large wooden door more ornate than the others.

"Must be Zabini's and Malfoy's!" crooned Hermione, smiling a little too big at Ron.

Harry was already halfway through the door and searching through his arch-enemy's things. Hermione pranced around Blaise's side of the room. Ron spun in circles with something unidentifiable on his head.

"You guys," Harry called over his shoulder. "Check this out! A diary!"

His friends ignored him and ran out the door, Hermione latched onto Ron's arm, chuckling. Harry only sighed and looked back to his findings. He flipped the cover open and turned to the first page. Draco's handwriting filled a sheet labeled, 'Forward.' Centering his glasses on his face, Harry began to read.

_You could call this book a diary._

_You can call it an auto-biography, or an anthology of poems._

_You can call this history, maybe even a reference book, in the future._

_You could call it fact, or fiction, or a damned muggle fantasy, if you wish._

_But most of all, you can call it a love story._

_Above all else, I have loved._

"Well imagine that…" murmured Harry, looking on to begin Draco's story.

Call-It-A-Love-Story

_Author's Note: _

_About them being in the rooms: I understand that it would be really hard or impossible for them to get in the Slytherin rooms. But, for the sake of fluff, bare with me. It's fanfiction. Live a little. _

_Lord! I'm so irresponsible about fanfiction! Here, I should be working on Journey and I start up a whole other story! I'm sorry. But you know how things happen. Anyhow, review lots! Should I continiue?_

_I was a little bitchy in this chapter, huh? Sorry about that…._

_Have a wonderful day!!!_

_TruestBlue_


	2. You Can Call It A Chance

Call It A Love Story 2

_Author's Note: UGHUGHUHGUH! I spelled Veritaserum WRONG last chapter. My wonderful beta, (Not sarcastic) Epitome of Distraction takes partial credit for that… Lol. Sorry, everyone. Review. _

_Call-It-A-Love-Story_

_And maybe there's a chance? _

_I wonder what would happen if he knew._

_A part of me,_

_The bigger part,_

_Sees him sneering in disgust, _

_(With a face not unlike my own)_

_Shrugging me off._

_But he's so kind_

_He's so brave:_

_Better than me_

_Maybe he'll be brave about this._

_About Us_

_Take a chance on me._

_And maybe there's a chance?_

_I wonder what would happen if he knew._

Harry read quietly. His hands gripped Draco's journal until the blood from his hands ran cold and his knuckles turned white. Draco was gay? Who was this boy?

Why was he jealous?

Harry scowled and turned the page with more force than necessary.

_And he's there again,_

_And I'll never let him go._

_If I can't have him for me,_

_I'll have part of him._

_Even if it's his hatred. _

_All the muggle nonsense_

_About coming around_

_And fish in the sea:_

_There's no one but him._

_Who the hell do those muggle mothers think they're kidding?_

_It's all about the soul mates._

_Yes, Malfoy's can be romantic. _

_But only in private. _

_And I don't figure the parchment's going to jump up,_

_And tell my best mates._

Harry frowned, deep in thought. Who hated Malfoy? On the whole, people seemed to like him, except Gryffindors. Girls and guys alike stalk him. Harry couldn't think of anyone Draco couldn't have, if he set his mind to it.

But he was glad that he didn't have this guy. Harry thought he was a little dense, to be honest. Malfoy'd obviously liked him for awhile. Couldn't he figure it out? What did Draco do that was so intolerable?

_And who is he to think_

_That he's so great anyhow?_

_Always so damn sure of himself_

_And his convictions!_

_He should be just as insecure, _

_Just as unsettled and confused about himself_

_As I am. _

_What's his problem?_

_The only thing I'm sure about is him._

_Can't he read me and not my words?_

_Am I so difficult to see through?_

_All that Gryffindor in him,_

_Makes him senseless. _

_Maybe he can't see the look in my eyes when I tell him off_

_Through that untamed thick, "Just-been-shagged" hair!_

_Who am I kidding, now?_

_I love it. _

_He thinks he's all that, _

_Running around with his mates_

_That would die for him._

_Can't he see I would die for him too?_

_I probably will, if anyone ever finds out._

_Who is he to think he's so great anyhow?_

_Maybe next time I tell him I tell him to jump in a creek,_

_He'll look at me,_

_And notice that's the last thing I'd ever want._

_The hate in my voice is from the idea of losing him,_

_Not him alone._

_What's his problem?_

_Surely my guard isn't that good._

_Leave it to me,_

_To fall in love with someone so helplessly stupid._

_That's the thing with those Gryffindors. _

_Smart as all get out. _

_Dumb as rocks. _

_All that Gryffindor in him. _

_What's his problem, anyway?_

The only thing that kept him from laughing at Draco's wrath, was wrath of his very own. Was Draco bi-polar or something? One minute he was enchanted and the next minute he was pissed!

Didn't people know that _he _was the one that was supposed to piss Draco off? Who was taking his job? Draco was _his!_

…to anger of course. For a reason unknown to Harry, he felt like beating the shit out of the guy who constantly seemed to reject his enemy.

A Gryffindor, no less! Draco Malfoy, heir to the Dark Throne was in love with a fucking Gryffindor!

Who was it?

_A part of me thinks even if I told him he still wouldn't know._

_Really understand._

_Six years I sat and watched him grow to hate me more_

_And more_

_And more._

_As I grew to love him_

_More, _

_And more,_

_And even more than that._

_Would he understand the pain?_

_If anyone understands pain, he would._

_I guess it all comes down to_

_Love v.s. hate._

_Him versus me. _

_And who would've thought_

_He would err on the side of hate_

_While I rally for love. _

_If that's not irony,_

_I don't know what is. _

Harry pulled the journal closer to his face with trembling hands. The sober part of his brain told him that he was way too emotionally involved in this to play it off later.

Harry tried to mentally push away, but he only had himself left to battle. And the paper wouldn't argue with him. The more he read, the more he knew about Malfoy. About himself.

His frown faded away with another deep breath. Cracking the joints in his fingers, he started again, with new determination.

_Author's Note: Okay. Review. It's late. I'm going to go sleep. Just to let you know, I think it's sad that this fic already has (with one chapter up for 5 hours) how many reviews Journey has (with three chapters up for a week.) Have pity on me. Review Journey so I can make it better. _

_And review this, of course. _

_Have a wonderful day._

_TruestBlue_


	3. You Can Call It Wrath

_Call It A Love Story 3_

_Author's Note: Ron and Hermione… right… I forgot about them… _

_I'll most likely have a later chapter all about them to make up for it. _

_There was some confusion last chapter about the source of the poems: **Me!**_

_-Slightly offended, slightly flattered-_

_Anyhow, more of the same for last chapter now. Harry will get it soon, but not before he makes some stupid assumptions. Lol, just you wait: it's really dumb. _

_Oh well, you love him anyway. _

_This is really long… on to the story. _

_Call-It-A-Love-Story_

_He's always lost in something._

_A feeling or_

_A book, _

_Or a situation. _

_Just once, I'd like to see him get lost in me._

_I want that same spark,_

_That same tone, _

_That fervor._

_He uses it when he's angry with me. _

_Just once I'd like to see it **for** me,_

_Not at me. _

_I want to see him overwhelmed with a passion_

_That isn't wrath._

_They're all sins;_

_And if he's going to die soon anyway,_

_His sin might as well be lust. _

_A better use of time, I always say._

Harry laughed, and if Draco had been there, he would've laughed with him. He definitely agreed with Draco's theory of sex. He ignored the sinking feeling in his gut at the thought of Draco fucking someone that wasn't him. Harry glanced up at the clock: 12:30. No doubt Draco would be back in a couple hours.

_What would my parents say,_

_Upon learning of my great secret?_

_They'll either laugh with joy,_

_Or kick me to the curb I suppose. _

_While we are on the side,_

_The only side _

_(The Death Eaters are incapable of bonding together,_

_As they only care for themselves and not a greater good. _

_Or evil, really, in their case)_

_Of the light,_

_They still may not like it. _

_Those Death Eaters would be suspicious_

_Of alleged love affairs_

_With one of our greatest leaders._

_It's true, while his family leaves_

_A bit to desired, _

_Things could still work out._

_After all, all that power_

_Comes in handy sometimes. _

_It's about time he put it to good use._

_Me, that is._

Draco Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater??!? Harry smacked his palm against his forehead and groaned. No wonder everyone was so weirded out when he stalked Draco.

And his parents? Who was powerful enough to make his parents happy in spite of being A Gryffindor?

Must be a pureblood.

_His mates run around,_

_Like they're the best thing for him._

_Like they know him like I do. _

_They don't, and no one ever could. _

_Not even him. _

_And I think he may know me better than I know myself. _

_Sometimes. _

_Other times, _

_I think he can't know me if he doesn't know what makes up my essence:_

_My secret. _

_He's my secret. _

_And he'll never know my secret. _

_He'll never know that this is me. _

"His mates? Powerful? Pureblood? Hatred?" Harry demanded answers of the viscous night air around him.

Harry gasped quickly as he jumped to a (false) conclusion. His hand flew to his quivering lips as his vision blurred with alcohol and tears.

"Ron?" He asked aloud, disbelief and horror evident in his tone.

Pureblooded, family feuds, Gryffindor, it all fit.

'_Malfoy doesn't like me or Hermione! That's what he meant about the mates!'_ Harry thought with venom, unaware of how wrong he was.

As if scripted, Ron stumbled back into the room, beckoning him with wide, drunken gestures, and wide drunken eyes. "Come on, mate, they're coming!"

Why was it that Ron got Draco? He wasn't even that good-looking, or smart. What would make a Slytherin Sex God fall in love with him?

The red-haired boy didn't notice the narrowed eyes and thinned lips of his best friend. He was gone as quickly as he'd come, tugging a now sleepy Hermione behind him.

Color rose in Harry's cheeks as anger ran through his veins like fire. When Ron's words sunk in, that fire turned to the ice of panic. He scrambled desperately to his feet, clutching the book to his chest.

But he was five seconds too late, peering up at a positively livid Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

_Call-It-A-Love-Story_

_Author's note: Review! More is coming soon! Beta: Epitome of Distraction._

_Have a wonderful day. _

_TruestBlue_


	4. Sorry! My Bad

_Author's Note: My laptop crashed and I lost everything! Including chapter 4 of this story. It might take awhile, but I'll get it out. I'm pretty upset about it, so I'll try to hurry things along for you guys. I'm into photography and I lost all of my pictures!!! Everyone should cry for TruestBlue. This will be deleted as soon as I get chapter 4 up, 'kay?_

_Have a Wonderful Day,_

_TruestBlue_


	5. You Can Call It Confusion

_Call-It-A-Love-Story 4_

_Author's Note: Here we go! Review lots!

* * *

_

_Call-It-A-Love-Story_

To say Harry was shocked didn't even begin to describe it. Harry stood reflexively and clutched the diary to his chest with a gasp.

"Potter, what the fuck are you doing in here? What made you th-" Draco blanched visibly as he stared at the book grasped so tightly in Harry's arms.

"I d-didin't m-mean to…" Harry stuttered, eyes wide. He took a deep breath to regain his cool, collected demeanor when he remembered why he'd been so upset.

"No worries, _Malfoy_," Harry spat, narrowing his eyes into slits and pursing his lips. "I won't tell Weasley your secret."

Draco's face turned from horror to confusion in the space of a second. "Weasley? What's Weasley got to do with anything?"

"Don't play dumb with me! How long did you think you could keep your secret?" Harry felt tears brimming at his eyes and pushed them away furiously with the back of his hands. He chucked Draco's diary to the carpeted floor and staked towards the exit.

"Potter, wait," Draco started, reaching for Harry's arm as he passed. Harry jerked his arm away from Draco's hand as if it were as hot as the surface of the sun. Confusion, betrayal, hurt, shock: all in the lining of Harry's features. Draco lowered his hands and listened to the door slam with no expression on his face.

"Draco," Blaise started, concerned.

At the sound of his name- that's when Draco fell apart. It was as if you could see him being broken. His face crumpled as he picked up his prized diary from the floor.

Blaise walked over and wrapped his arms around his distraught best friend. "He'll come around, Draco."

"What?!?" Draco's head flipped up and he searched Blaise's eyes for answers. "You know, then?"

"Since second year." Amusement shone behind serious brown eyes and the corners of his mouth tipped up.

"…And?"

"And I think he'll come around."

Draco frowned and cast his eyes downward. "I don't know. He hates me more now."

Blaise only laughed. "He just called his mate 'Weasley'! He's upset because he thinks you're in love with his best friend. That doesn't sound like the sort of thing he would cry over if he hated you."

Draco nodded, still unsure.

"But I have to ask… Why Potter? Why don't you just go for Pansy or…" It was his turn to look down, away from his room mate's curious grey eyes. "Or maybe just go for me. It would be easier…"

Draco blinked in an unintelligent manner. Had he heard right?

"Blaise," His voice cracked on the last syllable of the name. "Blaise, I love him."

Blaise gave him a hurt little smile. "I know, remember?" He stood slowly and headed to his side of the room. Draco pulled his journal back into his lap and grabbed his favorite quill.

* * *

_Why did he cry?_

_It could've been anyone else._

_Why can't I look at someone else the way I look at him?_

_Every time someone catches my eye, _

_I compare them to _

_Him. _

'_Would he do that?'_

'_He's better at…'_

_And there I go,_

_With those comparisons._

_Like apples and oranges_

_That don't go together. _

_Nope,_

_No fruit salad for me. _

_I don't even fucking like apples._

_Too grainy for my taste._

_But what if those apples are closer?_

_What if I can get to them easier?_

_What if people want me to take a damn apple?_

_I know what. _

_I'll sit there, eating my bloody apple,_

_Looking across the kitchen counter_

_Knowing I could've had that orange._

_Knowing I could've taken the time to go_

_And get what I wanted_

_Instead of settling for a bloody bitter, grainy apple_

_I never wanted in the first place. _

_And Malfoy's don't settle._

_But they don't go on_

_With useless metaphors_

_About their love_

_For the fucking_

_Boy-Who-Lived, _

_Either. _

_So much for that. _

_Why did he cry? _

_And_

_WEASLEY? IS HE FUCKING INSANE? _

_Author's Note: Thanks to a reviewer for that last line. Heh. Review lots! And have a wonderful day._

_TruestBlue_


	6. You Can Call It The Truth

Call It A Love Story 5

Author's Note: Don't yell at me! Didn't know Blaise was going to have a crush on Draco until I wrote it in. This late at night, my chapters seem to write themselves. Oh, well. Here's chapter 5. Reviews are needed and loved!!!

* * *

_I think the problem with loving someone_

_Whose head is always up in the clouds_

_Is that you never really know what they see from up there. _

_Well, I sure hadn't thought Potter would see Weasley,_

_That's for damn sure. _

_The whole situation seems obvious to me._

_And Blaise, I guess. _

_Blaise. _

_What's he thinking?_

_I've never seen him like that. _

_so hopeful, _

_so reassuring,_

_And so…_

_Loving? _

_Maybe Harry's not the only one _

_Who's had his head in the clouds. _

_It would seem I've been a little oblivious myself.

* * *

_

Harry had come to the conclusion that he didn't think Malfoy was a git, after all. And after 3 hours of pouting around in class, avoiding Ron, he was beginning to think there might be a little bit more to it.

He was right jealous.

The Boy-Who-Lived scowled, and stared at the back of his enemy's platinum-blonde head.

_Head…_

Harry shook himself mentally and tried to focus on Snape. Why did his hair have to be so fucking bright, Anyway? Catching the light and all. He hadn't even think there was light to catch in the Potion's room.

Snape was particularly cheerful today, recognizing Harry's foul mood.

"Harry, today you can work with Weasley."

The room quieted at Harry's sigh of disappointment and irritation. Draco smiled.

The students quickly turned back to their work as Snape's voice barked out instructions yet again. Ron looked at his mate with dismay.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Harry growled, angrily slamming down the ingredients for the day's potion.

"This isn't nothing!" Ron cried, desperately.

"Fine!" Harry yelled back. He cast his eyes downward and lowered his voice. "Draco… Draco Malfoy is in love with-"

"Harry Potter. Most unusual pair I'd say. But I saw it coming, with him always instigating shit…" Both of the Gryffindor's stilled at the sarcastic voice of a certain blonde. Harry turned, and searched Draco's eyes, looking for an answer. Draco stared back, looking more calm and sure than he really was.

Harry did some calculations, his eyes briefly moving upward. He frowned, and peered back into the grey eyes in front of him.

Then, and only then, the truth hit Harry.

Ron closed his gaping mouth and waited for Harry to tell Malfoy off, but his best mate just stood there, breathing a little harder than usual and looking at his enemy's face.

The red head watched as Harry set the objects back down on the table with trembling hands.

He watched as Harry reached down to collect his things, 20 minutes early.

He watched as Harry headed out the door, ignoring the increasingly higher-pitched yowls of Snape.

And Ron watched as Draco's gaze lingered a little on the place Harry had just been standing; and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

_And I was thinking,_

_Oh, Merlin, I've gone and done it now. _

_And I was looking at him, _

_And he was looking at me,_

_And I could hear Blaise smiling from across the room._

_A sad sort of smile._

_I was expecting maybe a punch in the face,_

_Or laughter. _

_I was hoping for a kiss. _

_But I really didn't see this one coming. _

_It's so unlike Harry to walk away from anything._

_I guess all that Gryffindor bravery_

_Got used up on saving the world a couple times. _

_It happens to the best of us.

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Review!!! I know it was a little odd, but, I need to segway!!! I just thought of two possible endings. A sad one and a happy one. The sad one is more pwerful, but, the happy one is... happy. What should i choose?_

_Have a wonderful day,_

_TruestBlue_


	7. You Can Call It Hope

_Call It A Love Story 6!!!_

_Author's Note: Squeal! I just realized how well this was going!!! 50 reviews??? I'm catching up to **Almost **with only 6 chapters! Review tons and make me happy! Oh, and I adored the ideas you gave me for my ending trouble! I think you'll be surprised… And I'm going to write a happy and a sad one! Don't worry: we're not there yet.

* * *

_

Harry shook, sliding down to the floor. He wasn't crying, and he wasn't laughing. He was just shaking; his emotions unbridled and exposed. Why hadn't he seen it before? Now that he knew it seemed so obvious! Why had he assumed it was Ron?

Why had he gotten so jealous of his best mate?

That was the question Harry couldn't bring himself to answer.

He knew he was gay. But the thought of being with Malfoy scared him silly.

_It scares you, but it doesn't repulse you does it? _Asked the logical part of Harry's mind.

"No," Harry answered himself, in a voice reserved for self pity.

"That's hardly fair, Harry. I hadn't asked the question yet." Draco Malfoy stood smirking at Harry, calm expression barley masking his fear.

Harry stood quickly, and swallowed hard. "Draco," he squawked.

Draco held back a shiver at his first name spoken softly from those lips.

"Harry. You left so suddenly after Potions, I never got a chance to talk to you; explain myself."

"Okay. I'm waiting." Harry crossed his arms and stuck out his hip, waiting for an explanation.

"Er…" Draco paused. He hadn't gotten this far yet.

"That's what I thought. What were you pulling back there, Malfoy?"

"So it's Malfoy is it? I'd much rather you call me Draco. And I'm not pulling anything. My feelings for you are…" He searched for words. "Genuine."

"How do you know you're not just jumping to conclusions, Draco? We're 17-year-old, hormonal, gay wizards. Maybe you don't love me at all."

"Well, I can promise you I was not nearly as hormonal at 11, when I discovered… this. And I would hardly call six years 'jumping to conclusions,'"

Harry raised both eyebrows in shock. "So long, Draco? What were all the fights, then? The picking on my friends? The humiliating me at every turn?"

Draco merely rolled his eyes. "For heaven's sake, Potter, haven't you ever heard _'they tease you because they like you?' _What has that bloody muggle been teaching you all these years?"

"The little bit of wisdom she has, I doubt she would waste imparting on me." Harry's voice grew cold and his eyes glazed over. A tremor went through Draco's heart as he watched the man he loved close off emotionally before him. No longer in shock, he'd put all his guards back up.

Draco sighed, and looked hopefully at Harry. " Harry… how do you feel about," He gestured at himself. "me?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed. He somewhat resembled a goldfish.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes," Optimisim in Draco's features.

"No!" Dejection.

"Maybe…" Hurt shone in the Slytherin's eyes. His lips stretched out into the places a smile would be held, but Harry knew it wasn't a smile at all.

"Think it over, Potter. I've waited years, and a couple weeks won't hurt me now."

Harry was awed at his charitably. "You really do care for me, then?"

Draco's grey eyes were alight with something Harry couldn't name.

"Oh, Harry," He crooned softly, leaning into the Gryffindor's shoulder and whispering in his ear. "I only wish you knew how much."

Draco's hands vibrated as a moan went through Harry's chest. He grinned; a little lopsided gesture, and turned away.

"You know where to find me."

* * *

_I just hope_

_He doesn't think he'd make some mistake,_

_Being with me. _

_And I just hope_

_That he'll understand _

_That I'm not playing around with him. _

_He should know!_

_He's read you, _

_Diary. _

_But then, again_

_He did mistake himself for _

_WEASLEY!_

_I swear; I will never get over that._

_And if Harry and I are ever together, I will_

_Never let him live that down. _

_I hope we will be together. _

_All this hoping has me in quite a tizzy,_

_And I've never felt more helpless in my life. _

_You should see the looks Blaise gives me. _

_Then again, he always looks at me like that. _

_Maybe now, I just see it for what it is. _

_There he goes, sending me another one. _

_All that soul behind it. _

_It would get me off if I weren't so fucking_

_Nervous about _

_HARRY POTTER!_

_Blaise needs to find someone to _

_Lay those brown,_

_Soulful, _

_(and more recently doleful)_

_Eyes down on. _

_I'll work on that. _

_As soon as I get this potter thing worked out. _

_Dammit, I'm not going to work it out!_

_He can come find me_

_The ball's in his court,_

_Or whatever the bloody muggles say. _

_Let's just hope he doesn't_

_Off and miss the damn shot. _

_Well, then again,_

_If he can catch as snitch faster than me,_

_Than this isn't so far off, _

_Now is it? _

_Catch, Harry, Catch. _

* * *

Author's Note: he he!!! There's a new couple in the making!!! I can feel it. Review!!!!

Have a wonderful day,

TruestBlue 


	8. You Can Call It A Catch

Call it a love story 7!!!

Author's note: I love the supportive reviews. Keep sending 'em! This is the dreaded

HIGH SCHOOL FINALS WEEK!!!

So excuse any errors or any late chapters, as, you know: school comes first and all. Oh well. Review.

* * *

_Catch, Harry, Catch?_

_Oh, boy, did he ever. _

_I knew he was good at quidditch, _

_But, _

_Merlin!_

_His mouth is so much more agile_

_Than his hands will ever be_

_(not that his hands_

_Are bad at all,_

_Running across my face_

_And down my body!!!)_

_You want to know what happened, huh? _

_Well,_

_I'll tell you._

_There's no one else to tell_

_Besides Blaise_

_And he's heard it a million times. _

_He kissed me!_

_Harry Potter walked right up to me,_

_In the dining hall, _

_At the Slytherin table._

_I looked up from my pumpkin juice. _

_Stuttered. _

'_Good morning,'_

_He told me. _

_I didn't think I could answer,_

_But I heard my voice._

'_what makes it so good?'_

_He took my juice out of my hands._

_He looked at me with determination_

_Leaned over a shrieking Pansy_

_And kissed me. _

_That's right, planted a big, wet one right on my lips. _

_Granger dropped her porridge all over Weasley's shoes. _

_And he said_

'_That does.'_

_Smirking like a Gryffindor can't._

_And I smiled, _

_And blushed, _

_and Blaise elbowed me in the ribs. _

'_Yes, Potter, it's the best damn morning I ever heard_

_In my whole damned life'_

_We took a walk out by the lake before potions. _

_The water's never looked this clear,_

_before today.

* * *

_

Harry leaned against his new boyfriend, whispering in his ear. He'd always wanted to whisper sweet nothings and feel a smaller body shivering in reaction. He'd felt too awkward with anyone else to try it out. He thought Draco was a perfect fit.

"What made you come to this?" Draco asked lazily, tracing patterns on Harry's leg with his fingers. As light as Draco tried to make it, Harry sensed the weight his answer could carry.

"No matter how hard I tried to run away from it, I couldn't."

Draco seemed satisfied, but fished for more. "And why's that?"

Harry smiled and gave in. "Because it's right." He said, simply.

Draco snuggled closer to Harry and stared into his eyes adoringly. "I've waited a long time for this, you know."

Harry sighed and looked down at Draco's collarbone. He ran his eyes by it, over and over. He was quickly becoming obsessed. "I think I have been too."

"Harry?" Hermione's voice served as an intrusion to their perfect silence.

"Yes?" He answered reluctantly. She eyed Draco, and their positions against each other.

"May I speak with you?"

Harry's eyes asked Draco's permission. Against his better judgment, Draco nodded. Harry stood and wiped his hands against the back of his robes. He walked beside his friend, but not before turning his head back to give the blonde a little smile. Draco grinned back, more to himself than to anyone else.

* * *

_And when he left,_

_I found myself wondering_

_If he would ever come back._

_Something tells me,_

_I'll be asking that question_

_Every time he leaves_

_For the rest of my life.

* * *

_

_Author's Note: review!!!_

_Have a wonderful day,_

_TruestBlue_


	9. You Can Call It Control

Call It A Love Story 8

Author's Note: A little depressing, this chapter. But necessary. Review tons.

* * *

"Harry I'm worried"

Hermione tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and frowned.

"About what?"

She gave him a look, but answered anyway. "You and Draco."

"I know." A dark look spread across Harry's features. "It's not like it matters."

"Excuse me?" She looked at her best friend in shock. Since when had he not cared about her opinion?

"Hermione. I can think of a thousand things you could worry about besides me and Draco." His nerve was touched, but humor was still alight in his eyes.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Harry."

And just like that, that humor was gone.

"Hermione, for merlin's sake!" Harry hissed, grabbing her by the shoulders. "My scar hurts more and more each day. I pass out every day, Hermione, and guess who's there?"

She didn't have to. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"We're getting closer, Hermione. All of us. It's getting closer. Any day, now! I could die any second of any day!"

"Harry, I just think he's toying with you! I'm trying to protect you!" Hermione found her voice.

"I don't care, Hermione! I'm happy! So happy. And if it is all a big joke, I'll die, and still won't care! I love him! Start worrying about your life, now. It's in danger as well. I just want to live out my last days with him!"

"Last days?" tears brimmed in her eyes. Harry only nodded. "I do want you happy," she

Decided, looking back to the lake where Draco sat, trying to appear as if he weren't spying on them. "So I wish you two the best of luck."

A watery smile later, and she was gone. Harry sighed and turned back to the water's edge. He ignored the concerned and nervous expression on his boyfriends face.

Draco accepted Harry back into his arms, fingering his hair.

"I'm worried too, Harry," he murmured against his scalp. "But for different reasons. Harry didn't reply. There was no evidence that supported lack of worry. He sighed and leaned his face into Draco's chest, trying to hide his moistening eyes.

It didn't work. Draco's fingers moved down to brush Harry's tears.

"I love you."

"I know. And I love you."

"Do you?"

Draco tilted the tanned chin up to meet a brilliant gaze.

"You're my everything, Harry. You're my everything."

* * *

_Have you ever lost control?_

_Ever lost it so bad,_

_You were unable to do anything but stop, and cry?_

_Wrenching sobs, tearing your soul from your body as if it your last second alive?_

_Have you ever lost control?_

_I have._

_Have you ever felt like something bad was going to happen?_

_And while you were sitting there,_

_Sobbing,_

_Did you know why?_

_Did you care who saw you?_

_Did you put your hands to your face, or did they fall out in front of you,_

_Clutching someone who wasn't there anymore?_

_Who were you reaching for?_

_I know who it was._

_Did they come for you?_

_And if they did, could you touch them?_

_Did they let you?_

_Were they dead already?_

_He may as well be._

_Have you ever felt like you were on the verge of tears?_

_How about for a whole day?_

_How about for 6 years?_

_When did you finally let them fall?_

_They're falling now, Diary._

_Right on your pages._

_When will they stop?_

_When will I get control?_

_When he comes,_

_Will he let me touch him?_

_Is he dead already?_

_He may as well be;_

_All I can do is stop and cry._

_Did you ever feel like something bad was about to happen?_

_And have you ever felt like you were on the verge of tears?_

_How about for 6 years?_

_And when you cried, did you know why?_

_And did you put your hands to your face, or out in front of you? _

_And have you ever lost control?_

_I have.

* * *

_

Author's Note: Review. And have a wonderful day!

TruestBlue


	10. Call It A Battle

_Call It A Love Story 9: Call it A Battle_

_Author's Note: This is one of those stories that I wish I would never stop writing!!! But unfortunately, I can feel the ending(s) coming in a couple more chapters.  Bummer. _

_Review tons and give me suggestions. This chapter is a bit weak, but I feel bad about not updating… And I know this chapter is weak.

* * *

_

"Draco!"

His voice was called with such desperation and urgency, he was immediately frightened. He sat up in bed and whirled towards the door.

"DRACO!" Harry stood at the doorway to his room, sweating and pale.

"Harry, what's wrong? How the hell did you get in here?"

"He's here, Draco."

Harry promptly fainted and fell to the floor. The tiny flame of fear and anticipation that had burned in Draco's stomach since yesterday began to blaze. With a roar, the blonde leapt from his bed and swept the fallen Harry up into his arms. Blaise was now awake, as well. He gathered his clothes around him and ran out the door.

"Running away?" Draco asked Harry's unconscious form in disbelief, watching Blaise run from their quarters. Something told him his best mate was running towards something, and not away from it.

A groan from Harry brought him back, and he swiveled his head around for the best way out. There was a loud knock on the door and he cringed, looking down at his boyfriend's face, willing his eyes to open.

"Come on, Harry," Draco purred. "I need you to tell me what to do."

"Since when?" His eyes were still closed, but Harry spoke. Quiet, determined little puffs of breath left Harry's mouth with every word.

"Harry!" Screamed Draco, partly grateful, partially embarrassed. "You're the fucking Boy-Who-Lived! You can't pass out every time Voldie comes around! Go and fight like a man!"

Harry laughed, weakly, and raised his eyebrows. "It's rather difficult with you carrying me around, Draco. Maybe you could set me down, and I can see what has to be done?"

Draco blushed, but complied.

"Don't remember you being so cheeky a couple minutes ago." Draco muttered, relieved.

"MALFOY! HARRY!" Draco heard his name called to the second time that morning and turned towards his door to find an enraged Hermione. "Voldemort is in our school and you guys are flirting? Are you fucking out of it?!?"

Hermione stormed across the room to grab Harry's wrists, helping him off the ground. She started to glare at Draco before deeming it a waste of time.

"Malfoy, let's go. He's by the Gryffindor Tower." A flick of her head and they were leaving, pouring down the stairs like liquid fear. Some of Harry's coloring had returned, his jaw was set and his wand was grasped tightly in his fingers. But Draco could see the terror behind jade eyes.

They turned the corner, ran through the door, and he was there. Just standing, waiting. Laughing.

"You've come, boy, to fulfill your destiny?" Talking to Harry. Talking at Harry. A mocking, twisting, slippery tone. If his voice had a color, It would be olive green.

Harry stood strong, but instinctively moved in front of Draco: a protective gesture. He could hear the breaking, halting, wet sounds of his laughter, and Draco saw his too-bright-eyes focused on him.

He trembled.

Finaly, that horrible, mocking, slippery, twisting olive green voice cut out over the silence.

The Avada. Directed at Draco.

Harry's cries, strong, but high pitched in fear were heard as well. Draco briefly thought that he'd heard a spell intoned in Harry's tenor before he crumpled to the ground. The Boy-Who-Lived was still.

Positively Still.

* * *

_Water-logged and paper-thin,_

_Cutting veins and tearing skin._

_Can you wait?_

_Would you stop for me?_

_Never stop._

_Just for a moment, I thought I saw you pretending you were dead._

_But then blood-red words, and thoughtless sins_

_From your lips; still round like a child's._

_Pursed and perfectly pink, clashing with the crimson._

_I saw your eye's reflection in mine, and you were begging me._

_Would you stop?_

_Can you wait for me?_

_Water-logged and paper thin,_

_Cut the veins._

_I tear your skin._

_Get out, if you still have a choice:_

_And don't you wait up for me._

_Can you wait?_

_Would you stop?_

_Could You?_

_Never stop.

* * *

_

_Author's Note: hah, dude, there's some chicks with the pename 'truestblack' ugh! They'll be, like, right under me after I post this...__Don't get us mixed up... (frown) The endings are coming. I will most likely upload them all at once, unless reviews tell me to do otherwise. There will be three. Love you guys, and I'm sorry I ended it like that, this chapter… send me reviews, though, okay? _


	11. You Can Call It A Happy Ending

_Call it a Love Story Chapter 10: You Can Call it a Happy Ending. _

_Author's Note: I thought I'd put this one up first… seeing as people were a lot more distressed than I thought they'd be at the end of last chapter…. Lol. ALMOST 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! I'm really excited! Make me happier and review your brains out this chapter, okay? You only have 2 more opportunities to review this… (cries)

* * *

_

It had been a week, and Harry was still not showing any signs of life. He lay motionless in a clean white bed at St. Mungo's. Draco sat next to him, holding his had, eyes red and puffy. He'd come to a few minutes after the battle, but Harry had just never woken up.

It was Tuesday. The sun glinted through the cheery window, but part of Harry's face was still in shadow. Draco had gotten an idea earlier that day. He wiped his eyes, and tried to smile down at his lover. He cracked open the pages of his diary and stared down at the first entry. There was no logical way that this could work.

But Harry had always defied logic, hadn't he?

Draco cleared his throat and began to read the forward that had changed his and Harry's relationship for good.

"…_Most of all, you can call it a love story. Above all else, I have loved." _

"And that's pretty much all that kept me alive" Green eyes full of humor looked up at an unsuspecting blonde. Draco stood reflexively in shock, and gaped at his lover. Harry had been nearly dead a couple minutes ago!

Harry tried to sit up, but winced and shrank back down into the bed. Draco rushed to him, engulfing him in a hug that would rival a bear's. Harry laughed, trying to hide obvious pain. Noticing a petite little nurse in the doorway, Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder.

The nurse had tears in her eyes as she watched the pair. "Mr. Potter. You're awake." She croaked out, brushing her fingers over her leaking eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, who was that?"

"Pardon?" Draco asked. He fingered his diary, overwhelmed by all that was going on.

"What author was that? That you were reading?" The nursed crossed over and peered down at the aging book.

"It's mine. I mean, my diary." Her eyes widened at shock at the confession.

"Mr. Malfoy, forgive the intrusion, but that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Ever considered having anything published?"

Draco appeared incapable of speech still. He looked to Harry, bewildered. Harry only continued to laugh.

"Well?" Those eyes were shining, and he managed to sit up more comfortably.

"No," Draco replied, honest in tone. He'd never thought about it.

"You should. My cousin runs a publishing company for wizards… you should give him a call." She reached into her bag and handed Draco a card. As she left she smiled and flipped her hair.

"You gonna do it?" Harry asked, curious. Draco let a predatory grin slide across his pale face.

"I have other things to deal with first." He straddled Harry, leaning in close to his face.

"Dray, it's a hospital…" Harry murmured. He didn't really mind, with those eyes piercing him like that…

" Do I look like I care?" Draco asked, leaning his forehead in to touch Harry's. Placing a hand underneath his lover's chin, he tipped the solid jaw up to meet his.

Draco thought Harry would be dead for sure. But as those lips graced his, he was never so sure they were both excitingly, blessedly, perfectly, happily, vibrantly alive.

* * *

_Almost nothing compares_

_To seeing my name _

_On the cover of my book,_

_my diary,_

_Front and center in a wizard's bookstore. _

_They really did_

"_Call it A Love Story"._

_Nothing compares, except, _

_Harry's face as he saw it._

_Harry's eyes as he saw it._

_Harry's kiss as he saw it. _

_Actually; Harry's kiss anytime…_

_You laugh, but,_

_His kisses are so full of promise!_

'_We'll always be together,' _

'_We'll always be in love,'_

'_Nothing I could've done_

_Would have stopped me_

_From kissing you.' _

_Every kiss he gives _

_Has a statement attached. _

_We have our ups,_

_We have our downs,_

_To be sure. _

_We fight._

_Every day, usually._

_But then, usually it's over positions._

_If you know…_

…_Just what it is I mean. _

_I love him, _

_He loves me. _

_I guess we'll always be this way._

_And I am so happy for it. _

_We're strange sometimes,_

_And we're called an unlikely couple._

_But, really, who didn't see it coming? _

_Thin line between love and hate,_

_Opposites attract-_

_All of that._

_Really, we're the classic love story._

_I never thought it would happen:_

_For me, _

_For him,_

_But it did. _

_But the heroes of the story_

_Never know they're the heroes_

_Until the end, huh?_

_Until they return home._

_Home for me and Harry_

_Is in each other's arms. _

_I guess you can call it a love story._

_You could call it an adventure._

_You can call it our story. _

_Most of all,_

_I'd like to call this our own happy ending. _

_**Draco Malfoy

* * *

**_

****

**_Author's Note: The end of the first ending! lol, PLEASE review. I almost have 100 reviews, and I'm SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT! make my day: gimmie tripple digets._**

**_TruestBlue _**


	12. You Can Call It A Sad Ending

Call it a Love Story; Chapter 11: Call it a Sad Ending.

Author's Note: The sad ending! All poem. If you're confused, wait until the end. Still confused? Review, and I'll reply. I promise.

Sorry so Sad. There's one more ending after this, so, hand tight.

TruestBlue

* * *

_I was surprised, _

_When I saw him crying. _

_I never thought he cared for Harry. _

_When really, He's the one_

_That cared for him_

_The most of all. _

_I was surprised _

_When I read this little book._

_I didn't know he cared._

_I was also _

_Anguished_

_Remorseful_

_Miserable_

_Despairing_

_And Broken-Hearted. _

_I was heartbroken, _

_Thinking about what could've been._

_How much longer would Harry have been happy?_

_Why did they waste their time here?_

_They knew they didn't have long. _

_Ron says they wouldn't have lasted anyway_

_Too different, he says. _

_I think Harry and Draco were _

_Two-halves of the same whole. _

_Sure, they were different. _

_They were also the same._

_They were meant for each other. _

_I'll never know how I missed that. _

_Maybe that's what I was trying to do, _

_Taking you in to be published. _

_Somehow, I think it's what Harry would've wanted. _

_He would want to make sure no one _

_Wastes time they have on earth not being happy, _

_Not being in love, _

_Like he did. _

_I don't know for sure, _

_But the way Draco looked at Harry,_

_And after all he's written, _

_I think that's what he would've wanted too. _

_I still remember Draco's reaction when we told him Harry was gone. _

_Draco wasn't doing so well up in St. Mungo's either. _

_Ron said he would've died anyway,_

_But I don't think so. _

_I think he died knowing he had nothing else to live for._

_Tragic? Maybe. _

_But I think the real tragedy is the truth in it. _

_When I came in, he almost smiled._

_He was expecting good news. _

_I could barely talk when I saw that face,_

_Those eyes, _

_That mouth. _

_Too perfect. _

_They'd deserved each other. _

_I could barely tell him Harry was the last Horocurx. _

_I could barely tell him that Harry wasn't alive to see Voldemort killed,_

_But that he took his own life, instead,_

_To save everything else. _

_To save him._

_To save Draco. _

_When Malfoy took his breathing mask off, I almost called the nurse. _

_But I didn't. _

_I think he would've died anyway. _

_He had nothing else to live for. _

_Are you mad at me?_

_You're his diary. _

_Are you mad that I sat with him, _

_Crying,_

_Watching him cry,_

_Watching him die?_

_Are you mad that I didn't do anything? _

_That's okay, _

_I don't know either. _

_But unlike you,_

_I can't stay silent forever. _

_Really, you didn't stay silent, though. _

_You'll be the most remembered and important piece of literature,_

_In this century, I'm sure. _

_I read you, _

_Cover to cover. _

_And I'll never be able to read another book again. _

_How could I?_

_Every time I started, I'd laugh. _

_Bitter laugher;_

_The kind I wasn't capable of before the war. _

_The kind that scares Ron. _

_How could I read another book and not compare it to you?_

_Compare the emotion,_

_The humor, _

_The love. _

_Most of all, _

_How could I compare the importance?_

_There is nothing in the world_

_That is more important _

_That what's written on the pages of this diary,_

_Sandwiched, _

_Cover-to-cover. _

_I'll never read again. _

_Harry would hate that._

_Every time I pass a bookstore, though,_

_I stop and think about Draco and Harry. _

_I stop to think about their lives._

_Them together._

_All the times we had. _

_On good days, I think about the good times. _

_Other days, I don't. _

_But I always stop and think about that first paragraph._

_The company didn't like it,_

_But I made sure they _

_Called It A Love Story. _

_I know it would've meant something to Draco._

_Or I like to think it would've. _

_I think, _

_Despite all that's happened,_

_It's still a love story, theirs is. _

_It just tuned out _

_A lot more like _

_Romeo and Juliet _

_Than anyone expected. _

_I'd Call it a Love Story._

_But like the best love stories ever written,_

_I'd say it had a _

_Wretched,_

_Desolate,_

_Dismal,_

_Austere ending. _

_You could Call it a Love Story. _

_I Call it a Sad Ending. _

_**Hermione Granger.

* * *

**_

Author's Note: DON'T HATE ME! I PUT UP THE HAPPY ONE FIRST!!! REVIEW!

TruestBlue

(ahem)

_"Review, Review,"_

_Said TruestBlue:_

_With a snort,_

_And a giggle to boot. _

_If you find that her writing's_

_Quite sublime,_

_Give her a cyber-hoot! _

_She needs a hand_

_When she gets too bland, _

_Give her lame writing a spark! _

_So review 'till you die!_

_She'll send a reply,_

_Umm,_

_Err,_

_And hark!_

_Lol, sorry. Come on, it took me as long to write that as it would for you to review it... _


	13. You Can Call it The End

A/N: I think I put off writing this for so long because I didn't want it to end! (That, and an unnatural amount of honors classes) So before my bio teacher goes stark raving mad and starts popping out 200 point quizzes; I give to you the last alternate ending of 'Call it a Love Story'

* * *

Harry looked as if someone had hit him over the head with a two-by-four. He'd _seen_ the green light in Draco's torso burn, then die. He'd looked at his own burning, peeling flesh and gasped, sure he was dying.

And he had, hadn't he? But how could it be, when Draco Malfoy stood before him, smiling the truest, most carefree smile he'd thought him capable?

Voldenmort's body was still, cold, soundless. Harry turned from Draco and walked briskly over to the mass of rotting skin. He kicked, just to make sure.

His foot slid through, and he dropped in surprise at the absence of weight.

"Draco, What's going on?" He spoke, and his words lifted through the air, light, clear and breathy.

"Don't know," Draco replied, his tone the same other-world vibrancy. "I like it."

The blonde's hair took on a strange hue; soft glowing light. Harry's eyes widened, and he watched Draco's open further as well.

"Potter, your face…" Draco reached out a hand and pressed it to his boyfriend's cheek. "You're beautiful."

The sound of an echoing shy cough brought the boys back to reality. Or the occult, either one.

"Boys," Hermione Granger was a vivid image of youth and health. Her skin shone a dynamic gold, and her cheeks flushed a dramatic red. Hermione's hair, no longer frizzy flowed behind her in waves carried by an invisible wind. "Come on! It's our turn!" Energetic, she beckoned them, showing off her straight white teeth.

"Our turn for what?" Harry tried hard not to notice Ron Weasley crying beside a body. A body that looked like a meek, lethargic version of Hermione's. Everything besides Draco and Hermione seemed cold, dead, grey. It was like a muggle black-and-white television, and they were the only ones in color.

"Harry, please. Anyplace is better than here." Draco shivered, lips turning blue. Harry stared at the mouth of his lover, frowning at the turn of events.

"Harry?" That stereotypical flash of light surrounding a door in the heavens was illuminated. Beautiful. A woman with raven hair and striking features pulled her head out of the ornate door. "Come on! We haven't got all day!"

A blonde woman with equally gripping qualities peeped out as well, with a haunting smile set about her face. Draco gasped.

"Oh, Lily, don't be impatient! We have eternity, after all…"

"Mother?!?" Harry and Draco shouted at once, looking upon the breathtaking faces of the deceased.

"Does this mean…" Draco held Harry's hand tighter.

"It must."

Hermione turned her head back to them, smiling. It was a smile of hurt, of sadness, of spell-binding passion. But it was one of completion as well. And of satisfaction. She glanced down upon the weeping Ron, mesmerized for a moment.

Then, all at once, she was absorbed into the radiance of the unknown.

Reaching the door, Harry and Draco leaned forward, kissing the wispy, feathery-frothy foreheads of their parents. They missed the eye roll between the two women of their antics.

Harry leaned to the side, claiming Draco's mouth for the last time; for an eternity. Bound by beaming flimsy wisps of gentle ether. Caught forever, lost forever. Together, with devotion, care, pure and unadulterated adoration. Departed.

And that, my readers, is called a love story.

And this, my friends, is where it ends.

Fin

* * *

_A/N: I know this one's a little weaker than the others. I'm out of the habit! And shoot me now, I'm an adjective stacker. But give me a review and tell me what you thought. Pretty-please? For old time's sake? _

_Bye everyone, for now. _

_My current focus: I Want You Close_

_Check it out!_

_TruestBlue_


End file.
